Kirby
Kirby (star of the Kirby series) is a pink puffball from Planet Popstar, and a Legendary Star Warrior who saved the universe from Darkrai I 300 years ago. Gameverse Background Ages ago, Kirby was created by Darkrai I as the "Ultimate Nightmare" after many years of research. Kirby was designed to possess any sort of ability he could inhale. He was tested with fire, water, ice, wind, bombs, and many other sorts of elements or weapons, which he inhaled to gain said powers. Kirby was proven to truly be the most powerful Nightmare. But after getting a troubling fortune read from Dialga, about Kirby turning against the Nightmares, the Nightmare King showed signs of fear for the little puffball. As a result, Darkrai I had Kirby's memory erased and sent him off to drift on a lonely spaceship for all eternity. However, this act of banishment was what would eventually lead Kirby to return and bring doom upon the Nightmare King. Firstborn Saga Kirby has been trapped in a state of suspended animation in Nightmare Land ever since just in case Darkrai I would awaken. When he did awaken, the main group had to gather Star Bits and retrieve Darkrai II's Nightmare Sword to awaken him. When he awakened, he mistook Darkrai II as a villain, and thought Rachel and Harvey looked like Tiff and Tuff, two friends from his past. Customer Service explained why the current Darkrai wasn't evil, then Kirby liked him. He and Darkrai II then teamed to face the Unholy Frightmare, and Kirby inhaled the Warp Star to get his Star Rod. He and Darkai II fought against the Unholy Frightmare and eventually defeated him. Kirby rescued Darth Blinks from him, then sealed the Unholy Frightmare inside the Nightmare Statue again. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, he appeared to be acquainted with Henrietta and Ace, when Ace fed him his disgusting lunch during the lunch bell at Gallagher. Ace figured he must've come to Earth with Nigel and his gang, and started wandering around. When the students of Gallagher were captured, Kirby hid from Zant and his group, then chased Dedede as he kidnapped Team Forest. He chased them all the way to a beach where the main group was, helping them fight Dedede and rescue the kidnapped Manaphy and friends. SmashBrosNextDoor's Universe In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe, while he still is a creation of Nightmare, Kirby is also one of the 12 original heroes of the Super Smash Bros. gang. He is Numbuh 250a and Leader of Kids Next Door Sector L1. Meeting Sector V Warning! Spoilers alert below Kirby ended up accidentally entering the Kids Next Door when he, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Eevee, and Diddy Kong fell through a portal whom Kirby said to have "smelled like the best sugary cake ever!" When he encounters the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's Birthday Cake, he tried to eat it whole when he and the others were discovered by them. Enraged at his attempted thievery, the DCFDTL capture Kirby and his friends and tie them up to be forced to watch them eat their cake without sharing it with anyone as punishment for intruding. Then Sector V of the Kids Next Door arrive to stop the DC from their latest Birthday Cake plan and unexpectedly rescue Kirby and the others. When Sector V began to have trouble with the Delightful Children, he and the others help Sector V out in defeating them. It was at that point when Kirby began to admire Sector V, even saying: "You guys are the coolest team members I've ever seen!" While Kirby does seem to love the Kids Next Door's realm, he also wants to be home to reunite with his other Smash Bros. fans (and be home in time for dinner). But when he and his friends once again help Sector V out in defeating Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, he found even more enthusiasm for the Kids Next Door than before, saying they are just as awesome as the Smash Bros. team. It was at that point where he along with the others are recruited to start training as Cadets Next Door. Training as KND While training as part of the Kids Next Door, Kirby sometimes gets distracted from the training when he's hungry or paying attention to something that catches his interest. This then causes Numbuh 60 to either yell at him or do something else to get his attention. While they usually stay in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base for valuable training, they do sneak out of there from time to time if they see Sector V in trouble fighting against a villain (much to Numbuh 86's and Numbuh 60's annoyance). Later on, Kirby focuses more on the training, doesn't eat as much food during training missions and starts to develop a slightly more serious attitude, even to a point where Numbuh 362 once discussed that Kirby might be a better Sector Leader than Pikachu. He along with Jigglypuff and the others even convinced Tiff and Tuff to come join them as part of the Cadets Next Door. Recommissioning Sector Z One day, while trying to help Diddy Kong look for his missing Peanut Gun, Kirby and Jigglypuff were captured by Father and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane who intended to use them as hostage baits to lure Sector V into a trap. For the most part, Kirby and Jigglypuff just annoy Father and the DC a lot by doing stuff like eating their hidden ice cream stash, stealing Father's pipe and his diary, etc.. When Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy Kong, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V finally arrive to rescue Kirby and Jigglypuff, a huge battle ensured between them and Father with the DC, only for the former team to lose and be locked away. After some failed attempts to escape, Kirby was about to give up hope when he is told by Jigglypuff and Tiff to go read a page at Father's Diary (whom they managed to steal from again.) Kirby does so and finds out through the Diary that the Delightful Children were once the legendary Sector Z members of Kids Next Door. Now seeing them in a new sense of light, Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff decide to go secretly modify the broken Recommissioning Module they one time found with increased effects of up to 115th billion fold. After this, Kirby finally manages to find an escape route through the air vent which they use to go free themselves and to go rescue Sector V and their Smash Bros. friends. Realizing they are trying to escape, Father and the Delightful Children attack Sector V and the others again. Despite the harsh and difficult battle, Sector V and the Smash Bros. members manage to win this time thanks to Tiff's encouragement of teamwork and Kirby's great leadership skills. He, Tiff, and Jigglypuff manage to trap Father into a rocket to the Arctic Prison and then successfully and permanently recommission the DC back into Sector Z, much to everyone else's shock. (Later Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff became shocked themselves when Numbuh 1 revealed that he knew who the DC once were before.) Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for permanently recommissioning them and apologized to everyone for all their crimes. The later 3 forgave them for what they did in the past and everyone else became happy that Sector Z is back (except Tuff whom he is mad that Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time). Before everyone could leave the Delightful Mansion, Father arrives, somehow escaping the first rocket with fire and demands he wants his Delightful Children back. One more battle commences, this time with Father turning into a dragon. After an even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby for a moment thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Sector V and Sector Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more then a great accomplishment in bringing back the legendary Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and his friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them official Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. As Numbuh 250a As part of the Kids Next Door Sector L1, Kirby is the sector leader. Almost all of his personality changes when he's on Kids Next Door missions. He is confident, serious about his job and has all of the capabilities of being a good sector leader. But when he gets hungry, he can sometimes revert to his old childish and naive personality (which he tries to prevent by eating before a mission) which at that point, trying to focus on the job becomes more difficult. His main priority weapon is a Jolly Rancher-based sword which is capable of being just as effective as a regular sword. Relationships Jigglypuff It's been hinted many times that Kirby has a crush on Jigglypuff and vice-versa. Despite having plenty of polar opposites of each other (Kirby being a terrible singer and unfocused while Jigglypuff's singing puts people to sleep and more focused, etc.). They also have a lot of things in common such as loving adventures, wanting to prove themselves worthy of being great fighters/KND members, etc. Kirby seems to hang out with Jigglypuff the most often if Pikachu and/or Tiff bother him too much and Jigglypuff once stated that Kirby is the only person she feels comfortable talking to when she's feeling down. Nigel Uno Kirby and Numbuh 1 had a mixed relationship with each other at first, since Numbuh 1 is sometimes annoyed by Kirby's silliness and Kirby sometimes wishes Numbuh 1 would have more fun in his life. But the two of them are still good friends nonetheless. After Kirby proved himself of being a great KND leader and after Sector L1 was formed, he and Numbuh 1 got along better, with the latter pleased and impressed with Kirby's great leadership and capability of being a true KND member and Kirby stating he reminds him a lot of Meta Knight in a great way. The two of them since then ended up forming a great friend/older-younger sibling sort of relationship. Wallabee Beatles Kirby and Numbuh 4's relationship wasn't too good at first. Numbuh 4 didn't like the fact that Kirby tolerated Rainbow Monkeys and other feminine stuff which led to him giving him the nickname "Pinky" which Kirby really hated. Kirby in turn would comment that Numbuh 4 "plays" with him too rough. But when Kirby permanently recommissioned Sector Z and then saw Numbuh 4 coming towards him, his first thought was "Great, he's gonna yell at us because Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time and he hates them." When Numbuh 4 came up to Kirby, he told him: "Kirby... YOU GUYS were AWESOME!! You were like, POW, and Father was like, BBBBBKKKKHHH, but you BEAT HIM, and NOW Sectuh Z is BACK!!" This led to Kirby being really happy about the results and the two of them became better friends ever since (and Kirby not liking Rainbow monkeys as much). After this, Kirby likes Numbuh 4 for teaching him how to fight properly and showing him many exciting things. Numbuh 4 on the other hand respects Kirby as a great leader and encourages him many times when he appears to be overpowered. Sector Z/Delightful Children When first meeting them as the Delightful Children, Kirby was frightened of them and mistook them for village kids, saying that they were all creepy and scary. But he has gotten over his fear of them once being part of the Cadets Next Door and treated like his enemies like the other KND members, often calling them Creeps or the occasional Hive Kids. But when he learned that the DC were really the lost members of Sector Z, he sees them in a new light and becomes determined to bring them back, stating nothing is permanent or stays permanent, not even an overdosage of delightfulness. After permanently recommissioning them, Kirby has gotten along greatly with Sector Z, easily forgiving them for all they've done as the DC and saying they are just as awesome as Sector V. Out of all the members, Kirby likes Bruce, David and Ashley the best. Appearance Kirby is a small, pink puffball with stubby little hands, red shoes, and a face. Depending on the power he takes, he'll have a certain hat or skin color. When in the KND, he wears a red and white hat on his head a blue shirt, and teal shorts. Gallery Kirby glomp.png|Kirby glomping Numbuh 1. Kirby giving Numbuh 1 a wig.png|Kirby gives Nigel a wig Kirby meets Lizzie for the first time.png|Kirby meeting and trying to eat Lizzie First impressions?.png|Kirby shows up in a pink apron in front of Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 86. Tuff's brilliant plan?.png|Kirby with Tiff and Tuff, Happy that Tuff's plan against the Spank Happy Vampires have worked. Date spying.png|Kirby, Jigglypuff and Pikachu spying on Nigel and Lizzie Personality Kirby, for the most part is naive, childish and cheerful. He's also kindhearted and very dedicated to his friends. He also has an impulsive side and will act rather quickly and rashfully before even thinking ahead. Ever since his training and becoming KND Sector Leader, he now has a more serious personality (although not as serious as Numbuh 1) and has a huge talent of being a great leader. But not all of his childish personality has left him and he'll quickly revert to his old personality when upset or hungry. Powers Kirby was created as the most powerful Nightmare, able to suck in anything and gain its ability. He can have control over all elements, but only one at a time, and wield any weapon. There seems to be no limit to his stomach, and he can suck in anything of reasonable height. With his light weight, Kirby can float around in the air, and he can also stay underwater for extended times. Final Smash Kirby's Final Smash is Cook Kirby, where he whips on his chef hat, bangs a ladle and spatula together, and makes enemies and items fly into his gold pot so he can cook them. In SmashBrosNextDoor's universe, Kirby's final smash is Ultra Sword, where he takes out his Ultra Sword and slashes at the opponent. If the move connects, he will teleport around them while slashing at them multiple times. He finishes the move with a powerful hit from a further enlarged sword. Weaknesses Kirby is still able to get hungry, and without eating any regular food, he may not want to fight. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (mentioned) *Frightmare! *Legend of the Eight Firstborn Trivia *In the canon universe and while speaking in Poyos, Kirby is voiced by Makkio Omoto, but in SmashBrosNextDoor's universe while speaking English, he is voiced by Amy Palant. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Benders Category:Nightmares Category:Allies Category:Swordsmen Category:Marksmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Sector L1 Members Category:Sector Leaders